


【GGAD】三强AU/火与凤凰6

by akashic1998



Category: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashic1998/pseuds/akashic1998
Summary: 6  格兰芬多的勇士





	【GGAD】三强AU/火与凤凰6

6 格兰芬多的勇士  
阿兰在牌桌前亲自给他们洗牌做荷官，阿不思饶有兴致地看着阿兰熟练花哨的洗牌动作，而盖勒特在感兴趣地盯着阿不思看。  
黑杰克作为最有技巧性和赢面大的游戏享有盛名，但是再怎么凭运气阿不思都不可能一连赢常年假期混迹于麻瓜赌场的阿兰几十盘，更不用说任何出千手段都会在第一时间被看穿。他手里没有魔杖，盖勒特相信阿不思是真的第一次接触这个游戏，事实上，离牌桌最远的他反而是唯一一个猜出来阿不思获得胜利的套路的人。  
算牌。  
盖勒特注意到，每当威廉洗牌的时候阿不思都会盯着威廉洗牌的动作，他记住了一些牌的所在位置，从而推演出整个扑克牌顺序，在这个基础上和阿兰进行赌局，所以阿不思能够一把一把地爆掉阿兰手中的牌，因为他知道阿兰的底牌是什么，会抽到什么。这个可怕的新手通过他的对规则的理解巧妙进行游戏，然后利用规则逼迫阿兰在最劣势的时候出牌。  
但是这还不够，阿不思作为一个新手，仅靠算牌是不能一赢到底的，阿兰12岁就跟人去赌场，这就是他今晚能灌倒所有人的原因，他本身也知道算牌知识，虽然逻辑推理和数学知识都不如阿不思，但是过于明目张胆的算牌阿兰也可以看出来。  
那么，这个看起来人畜无害的红发少年还使了别的手段，一些在他没有魔杖情况下使出，并且瞒过场上所有人的手段。  
盖勒特感到一阵兴奋，他已经很久没有这种感觉了，希望这个红发少年能给他带来更多的惊喜。这个霍格沃茨学生有点热了，脱下金红围巾和毛里外袍，露出里面的马甲和衬衫来，他对盖勒特露出一个温文尔雅的微笑。  
盖勒特也脱下身上厚重的深红校袍，露出里面的黑衬衫和蓝宝石领结，报以同样的微笑，一银一蓝两只眼睛灼灼闪光。  
刚刚的游戏只是开胃菜，真正的赌局现在开始。

 

脸色苍白的阿兰在阿不思面前放上两张明牌，在盖勒特面前放上一明一暗两张牌。  
阿不思眼前两张明牌是2和4，而盖勒特明牌是一张黑桃A，底牌倒扣在桌面上。  
“要保险吗？”盖勒特对阿不思微笑。  
“我想不必了。”阿不思微笑，他知道盖勒特的底牌是什么，一张方块7.  
“那好吧。”盖勒特笑了，阿兰给阿不思发牌，阿不思收到的牌是5,8,2.  
两个人同时停牌。  
阿不思微笑着摊开手里的牌：24582，正好21点。  
看来这局金发少年输了。按阿不思算牌，他手里带上底牌是A，7,5，3，2.  
金发少年漫不经心地用白皙细长手指抚上那张底牌背面，他对阿不思微笑：“你确定不买保险？我可以再给你一次机会。”  
“对，我确定。”阿不思笃定。  
黑发少年翻过底牌，阿不思愣住了。  
底牌根本不是什么方块7，而是一张梅花K。  
A，K，5,3,2  
Black jack  
其他人似乎都没有看到，但阿不思看的真真切切。  
这副麻瓜扑克牌，梅花K上手执斧子的亚历山大大帝扭过头，对阿不思露出一个诡异的微笑，举起手中的斧头，将锋刃对准阿不思。阿不思看向对面的金发少年，对面人俏皮的眨一下眼睛，举起手中的酒杯。  
他的魔杖和阿不思的一起放在一边。

这一局阿不思输了。  
阿兰立刻斟了满满一大杯伏特加放在阿不思面前，对面的盖勒特托腮看着阿不思的反应。观战的斯拉格霍恩脸色苍白，他走上前，端起这杯伏特加。他和阿不思是一年级是就认识的朋友，阿不思平时很少喝酒精饮料，如果他今天倒在这里，那么所有人都走不了了。  
“没事，霍拉斯，我不用你替。”阿不思道。盖勒特瞥了一眼这个想要替阿不思喝酒的斯莱特林学生。  
“可是你……”斯拉格霍恩还想争辩，突然他发现阿不思的眼睛亮的可怕。  
他在阿不思身边这么多年，见过照顾别人的阿不思，见过温柔的阿不思，见过沉浸学习的阿不思，唯独没见过这般锋芒毕露的阿不思。  
他现在眼睛发亮，整个人还是懒洋洋的坐在椅子上，眼睫低垂，但是他和来时完全不一样了，现在阿不思整个人都像是一把出鞘的宝剑一样锋芒毕露，闪着白银一般的寒光。  
阿不思端起这杯伏特加，轻举酒杯向对面的格林德沃致意，金发少年做了个“请”的手势。  
眼睫毛遮住蓝色的眼睛，阿不思把那杯酒一饮而尽。  
他把空杯子向众人示意，然后轻轻放在桌子上。斯拉格霍恩看着他，脸色苍白。  
格林德沃这时候才真正兴奋起来，这是个真正的高手，一个足以和他匹敌的高手。  
因为那杯酒，阿不思压根没喝。  
即使是离他近在咫尺的斯拉格霍恩和阿兰都没看出来，但格林德沃看清了。  
如果这个时候斯拉格霍恩看一眼桌子底，他会发现有一瓶酒多了不少。  
就在那短短半分钟内，杯子里的酒就被神不知鬼不觉地换到桌子底下的空酒瓶里，阿不思的喝只是一个假动作，专门做给在场其他人看的。  
阿不思冲格林德沃露出一个无辜的笑容，他知道格林德沃已经看出来了。  
高难度无杖无声空间魔法。

阿兰发牌，游戏继续。  
这次格林德沃手里的底牌是A,J。桌上两张明暗牌分别是7和3.  
阿不思手上的牌是6，K，5.在第一张牌下来，阿不思就选择了停牌。  
两个人没亮牌但都知道对方底牌，也知道对方知道自己手里的牌的人向彼此露出一个内涵的微笑。场上其他人还在紧张，金发少年挑眉，用眼神询问：“你还要继续喝？”  
“你猜？”阿不思用眼神回敬。  
双方亮牌。  
格林德沃发现，在亮牌的一瞬间，他手里的A变成了黑桃Q，于是他本来稳赢的牌变成了，7,3，Q，J  
庄家爆牌。  
这时候他手里的黑桃Q，手执利剑的智慧女神雅典娜转过头，她手里的剑穿过纸牌面，狠狠划向盖勒特的手指，鲜红的血流在牌面上。  
一杯酒送到他面前。  
盖勒特看着对面的阿不思，红发少年微微一笑。  
对不起，可是是你先开始的。

在上一局里，那张底牌就是方块7，格林德沃用手指摸上去的一瞬间，方块7变成了梅花K。  
场面逆转，阿不思微笑着做出了请的手势。  
他把盖勒特的A变成了黑桃Q，礼尚往来。  
盖勒特微笑着端起这杯酒，一饮而尽，无视了身边准备替酒的德姆斯特朗学生。  
这个对手值得这杯酒。

游戏继续，不过已经变味了。  
两个人当着在场所有人的面，肆无忌惮的偷牌换牌抹牌，时不时抬头露出一个心知肚明的微笑，谁都没有占上风，他们换自己的牌，也换对面的牌，阿不思把盖勒特的红心10换成草花2，盖勒特把阿不思的黑桃A换成梅花J，结果每把下来点数都是一样，两个无杖无声魔法大师就这样进行对决。  
他俩连续5把平局后，一旁所有人都品出不对味了，但是又没人能真正看出端倪。  
第六把的时候，盖勒特把牌往桌上一扔，哈哈大笑起来，阿不思也把牌一扔，挑眉看向盖勒特。  
“没必要再继续玩下去了。”盖勒特道，他看向阿不思，阿不思毫不客气以目光回敬。  
“阿兰。”盖勒特心情颇好：“怎么能让客人们躺在地上呢？把醒酒的药水拿来啊！”  
阿不思微笑，阿兰和其他德姆斯特朗学生一言不发，立刻取来了醒酒药水给地上的学生服下，他们慢慢苏醒过来。斯拉格霍恩把地上的多吉拉起来，查看他的情况。  
霍格沃茨和布斯巴顿的学生稍作休整，他们慢慢恢复到可以自己回宿舍的状态。  
阿不思看着盖勒特，金发少年对他微笑：“你等等……你很好！”  
阿不思挑眉，等着盖勒特的下文。对方向他行礼：“我可以知道你的名字吗？”  
“为什么你问，我就要告诉你？”阿不思漫不经心，一旁的德姆斯特朗学生震惊了，这还是第一次有人不买格林德沃的账。  
格林德沃并不在意这个：“那请问我该如何称呼你？”  
阿不思淡淡道：“我是来自格兰芬多的勇士。”  
他穿好校袍，跟随着其他霍格沃茨学生离开，格林德沃看着他的背影，若有所思。  
“这个人……”阿兰喃喃，他所设想的，给霍格沃茨和布斯巴顿一个下马威的计划完全失败了，他看着格林德沃：“那牌局是怎么回事？不可能你们一直平手。”  
格林德沃笑了：“你去看看那副牌。”刚刚阿不思给他们留了最后的惊喜。  
阿兰疑惑的拿起那一副扑克牌，打开的一瞬间，他的脸色变了，然后他难以置信的把所有牌摊开。  
没有什么四种花色了，那一副牌现在全部都是joker，牌面上五彩斑斓，张牙舞爪的小丑嘴角咧到耳根。  
阿兰脸色惨白，格林德沃哈哈大笑。  
真的太有意思了。

 

第二天，万众瞩目的火焰杯选勇士。  
三校学生各自来到火焰杯前投下写着自己名字的纸条，盖勒特坐在长桌旁，看着阿不思走到火焰杯前投下纸条。  
德姆斯特朗一个人都没有上去，所有人都清楚，这个学校能被选中的人只有一个。  
盖勒特·格林德沃漫不经心地走上台，和刚刚投过名字的阿不思擦肩而过，  
在火焰杯里投入自己的名字。  
所有人投名完毕。  
火焰杯揭晓勇士——  
布斯巴顿——罗曼·罗兰  
阿不思看了一眼，发现他是那天倒在酒吧里的布斯巴顿男生。  
德姆斯特朗——盖勒特·格林德沃。  
霍格沃茨——阿不思·邓布利多。  
阿不思看向德姆斯特朗的长桌，盖勒特也看向他，现在他知道这个红发少年的名字了。  
来自格兰芬多的勇士——阿不思·邓布利多

TBC  
这章写的真的太爽。


End file.
